rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Loveeeeeee Song (song)
"Loveeeeeee Song" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna recorded for her seventh studio album Unapologetic (2012). The song features vocals by American rapper Future who also co-wrote, and music produced by G. S. Jackson p/k/a (Luney Tunez) and E. Zaragoza p/k/a (Mex Manny) and Future. Additional writing was done by Denisia "Blu June" Andrews and Rihanna herself. The R&B song starts with Future "slow-rolling track singing in his computerized drawl" the lyrics, and croons before Rihanna starts singing in a Caribbean accent. The song was met with positive critics. Many of reviewers called it "touching" and "harmonious". It was performed at Rihanna's Diamonds World Tour. Following the release of Unapologetic, "Loveeeeeee Song" entered the US Billboard Hot 100 at number 100. It ascended to 88 its second week and to 63 in its third week. It additionally debuted at number 31 on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs due to strong digital downloads. In the United Kingdom, "Loveeeeeee Song" charted on the R&B Chart at number 17. Lyrics Future Ain't nothing wrong with it I don't wanna give you the wrong impression I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate I need love and affection Love, love, love, love and affection Love, love, love and affection Rihanna Oh baby, I'm not asking for the world, maybe You can give me what I want Baby come hold me tight And when I'm drowning save me Give it to me on the daily If I'm your girl say my name boy Let me know I'm in control We both grown so how we feel We can let it show I I I, won't play around I I I, I wanna lay you down I I I, I need you now I need you now oh oh Future I don't wanna give you the wrong impression I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate I need love and affection Love, love, love, love and affection Love, love, love and affection Rihanna Boy lately, you been stingy with your time Got me wondering, I'm wondering if I'm on your mind Boy I just wanna be in your possession You say I'm the one you want so come express it Don't slip, don't slip 'Cause a nigga might push up on it Don't really wanna lose this moment While window shopping you own this I I I, don't put it down I I I, don't fuck around I I I, I want you now I want you now oh Future I don't wanna give you the wrong impression I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate I need love and affection Love, love, love, love and affection Love, love, love and affection Future Can you love me for poor? I'll set you for my soul Whoever turned you cold You need to let him know I can work miracles I'll work your physical And when I love you close You can feel my heart beating Through my clothes Future I don't wanna give you the wrong impression I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate I need love and affection Love, love, love, love and affection Love, love, love and affection Category:Songs Category:Songs from Unapologetic Category:Songs performed at Diamonds World Tour Category:Explicit Songs Category:Singles Category:Singles from Unapologetic